


Oh, tell me if you wanna lose control

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Crying During Sex, Dacryphilia, Dom Byun Baekhyun, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Hyung Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Sub Kim Jongdae | Chen, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “Can I have control?”Like a flip is switched, Jongdae stiffens, hand stilling. Baekhyun lifts his head from Jongdae’s chest to stare up at his beautiful lover, seeing the delightful flush take over Jongdae’s face as he gets shy.“Yes,” Jongdae breathes, “hyung.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 180





	Oh, tell me if you wanna lose control

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's a late Sunday night and I was struck by BaekChen feels. Mostly because I really wish I could give Baekhyun a big hug! But because I can't I will soothe fictional Baekhyun with smut and Jongdae's smile. 
> 
> It never comes up but Baekhyun is a solo idol and Jongdae's his non-celeb boyfriend. 
> 
> This entire thing was inspired by this [video](https://twitter.com/pwrngay/status/1199087172097323009?s=20) <\-- NSFW, porn video, don't open in public for the love of gosh!
> 
> Title from SuperM's Dangerous Woman
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

There are days that Baekhyun hates his job. Where his skin feels like broken glass is raking underneath it, where restless and empty energy leaves his foot dancing in agitation, when he can’t even muster the strength for his fakest smile. Being an idol is as wonderous as it is hellish some days.

It’s gotten better the older he gets, the more experience he attains, the more control he gets. But what really helps on days like this is coming back home to Jongdae.

Jongdae who waits at the doorstep in a comfy oversized sweater and Baekhyun’s sweatpants, a sleepy smile on his face as he opens his arms to hug his boyfriend back home. Baekhyun doesn’t even bother toeing his shoes off, just buries his face in Jongdae’s neck and gathers him close and tight until he can feel Jongdae’s heartbeat against his chest.

“Hi,” Jongdae wheezes, playfully tugging Baekhyun’s white hair. “Tough day, angel?”

Baekhyun snorts, wondering how Jongdae can always be so shamelessly cheesy. But just the sound of his boyfriend’s voice is enough to ease the tension in his shoulder. “Yeah,” he whispers, unable to say much more.

Jongdae immediately softens, taking care of Baekhyun, gently getting his jacket and shoes off, letting Baekhyun cling to him as he leads him inside Baekhyun’s – their – home.

“Do you want a bath and massage?” Jongdae asks, combing through Baekhyun’s hair and scratching his scalp comfortingly as Baekhyun lays on his chest on the couch like dead weight.

That sounds heavenly. It does. But it also isn’t the outlet he wants for the burning itch inside him.

“No,” Baekhyun whispers. “Can I have control?”

Like a flip is switched, Jongdae stiffens, hand pausing. Baekhyun lifts his head from Jongdae’s chest to stare up at his beautiful lover, seeing the delightful flush take over Jongdae’s face as he gets shy. It’s still new for them both, Jongdae more than Baekhyun, but every time Jongdae gives him that innocent look of want, Baekhyun can feel his entire world snapping into place to focus on _Jongdae, Jongdae, Jongdae_.

“Yes,” Jongdae breathes, “hyung.”

Baekhyun feels _want_ seep into his gut thick and vicious. He wants this so bad, he has to swallow his saliva back.

“It’s going to be a bit rougher today,” Baekhyun says, slowly getting up, coaxing Jongdae with him so they’re sitting side by side on the couch. He cups Jongdae’s chin, thumbing Jongdae’s bottom lip. “I want to put you in bondage and in skirt and stockings. Some toys for orgasm control and overstimulation. Is that okay?”

They’ve done those kinks on their own, but never together. Baekhyun watches Jongdae like a hawk, taking in how Jongdae’s tongue peeks out to lick over his bottom lip.

“Yes, hyung,” Jongdae answers, cheeky enough to turn his head and kiss Baekhyun’s thumb.

In retaliation, Baekhyun pushes his thumb forward until Jongdae takes it into his mouth. Jongdae tries to suck but Baekhyun runs his thumb over Jongdae’s tongue and presses it down. Jongdae moans and Baekhyun can feel the vibrations travel over his hand. It’s enough to get his cock stirring, the anticipation solidifying into lust. He reluctantly tugs his hand free, grabbing Jongdae and heading to their playroom.

“Let’s go, baby.”  
  


_

When Jongdae is like this, Baekhyun gets the irrational urge to board up his windows, lock the doors and chain Jongdae to his bed. The possessiveness and dark greed scares him, but the fact the remains he doesn’t want anyone in the world to ever see Jongdae like this.

Jongdae’s in a soft white skirt, baby blue top and black stockings Baekhyun had picked up for him in Japan. It highlights his tiny waist, his thick thighs and ass, his soft skin bulging between the hem of the skirt and the top of the thigh high stockings. Jongdae’s delicate wrists are bound to the small of his back in thick black cuffs and he lays on his side to give Baekhyun to full picture, to see the anal plug and vibrator combo playing with Jongdae’s body.

Baekhyun had wanted to blindfold and gag Jongdae too, wanted him completely helpless – but Baekhyun loves Jongdae’s sounds more than anything in this world, and the desperate mewls and hitches of breathes he makes – too embarrassed to moan, drive Baekhyun wild. And blindfolding Jongdae would mean missing his teary, pleading eyes.

Jongdae’s already crying, Baekhyun’s had the vibe positioned on his prostate and perineum for almost fifteen minutes now, ruining any orgasm Jongdae reaches towards with either a decrease in vibrations or a cruel tug of his balls. The entire costume is damp with Jongdae’s sweat and there are streaks of white precum on the black of the stockings. He’s so close to begging and that is what Baekhyun is waiting for.

Baekhyun strokes his fingers up Jongdae’s forearms. Jongdae squirms, breath picking up at the sensitive, light tough. Baekhyun can see Jongdae’s ass clench and on cue a throaty sound escapes Jongdae’s mouth. Instantly, Jongdae makes a mortified squeak, burying his face in the pillows.

Baekhyun tsks. “No hiding, Jongdae.” He cards his fingers through Jongdae’s black hair and tugs.

Jongdae moans, loud and wanton.

Baekhyun smirks. He crawls over Jongdae’s body, tongue out and licking up Jongdae’s hot, sweaty skin over his throat. He kissing Jongdae’s adam’s apple, before he goes to the side, pulling down Jongdae’s blouse just enough to sink his teeth in the meat of his shoulder.

Jongdae shrieks. “Hyung! Hurts!”

Baekhyun laves over the mark. “I know you like it, my baby masochist,” Baekhyun cooes, fingers playing over Jongdae’s thighs where a new burst of precum has formed. “You’re so hard.”

Jongdae breaks down. “Please, please, let me cum! It feels so good, hyung!”

Baekhyun kisses over Jongdae’s face, relishing in the salt of Jongdae’s tears. “But I’m having so much fun, my love. Can you hold on a bit longer?”

Jongdae makes a cute, frustrated noise. “No – no, hyung, please I want to cum!”

Baekhyun slaps Jongdae’s ass. “Brat,” he scolds as Jongdae shrieks and convulses, the automatic clench pressing the plug harder over his prostate. He tries to writhe but with Baekhyun’s body weight over him, he can’t squirm away.

Baekhyun feels almost high with the power of it all. “I decide when you cum,” Baekhyun reminds Jongdae, voice pitched low just how Jongdae likes. Sure enough, Jongdae’s eyes flutter, that beautiful obedient haze coming back.

Baekhyun rolls Jongdae to his back. He moves beside Jongdae and rucks the blouse up so he can get to Jongdae’s pretty nipples. Jongdae sobs as Baekhyun immediately latches on, teeth meanly biting down.

Jongdae’s thighs clamp together and his body arches. The way he thrashes on the bed has Baekhyun own cock hard and aching all over again. He’d cum over Jongdae’s ass a few minutes into their play to take the edge off, but it hasn’t taken him long to recover. Playing with Jongdae’s body gets Baekhyun hotter than anything.

And he plays. Longer and longer, alternating the vibrations and teasing touches until Jongdae is wrecked, moaning on every breath now. Jongdae’s practically milked dry, his thighs a mess of sticky cum. Baekhyun sucks Jongdae’s nipples until they’re red and sore and Baekhyun’s own lips are swollen. He ruts against Jongdae’s stocking clad thigh, listening to Jongdae’s slow loss of control until he is mewling and begging for Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun hyung,” Jongdae whimpers, voice so fucked out, Baekhyun feels like his cock has been punched with lust. “Please, please, can I cum?”

Baekhyun crawls up, kissing Jongdae’s slack, messy mouth. When Jongdae looks at him like this, eyes blown wide as if all he can see is Baekhyun, Baekhyun would give him the world if he asked. “Yes, baby, you’ve been such a good boy for me,” he praises, kissing over Jongdae’s puffy eyes. “Just one minute.”

Baekhyun gets up and grabs his phone, the one he keeps in the playroom only. He manhandles Jongdae back to his original position. Carefully he holds his camera so Jongdae’s face is out of frame. Then he grabs the remote of the vibrator and turns it up all the way.

Jongdae doesn’t even have enough strength to scream. Baekhyun watches as Jongdae’s entire body goes taut, Jongdae’s eyes widening before fluttering closed as orgasmic bliss over takes him. Baekhyun’s eyes jerk down to see Jongdae’s cock pulse, coming untouched over the black stockings, his hole furiously working and clenching over the plug.

Baekhyun keeps going even when Jongdae’s face scrunches up, crying and sobbing as overstimulation takes hold. Jongdae begs, “No – No, hyung – it’s too much – hyung!”

Baekhyun savors it, stopping the video and throwing the phone to the side. When he’s sure Jongdae’s cock will stay hard, he stops the vibrations. He pets over Jongdae’s body to calm him down, praising Jongdae with rightful words of how gorgeous he looks, how good he’s being, how perfect he is.

Then he unties Jongdae, carefully massaging his shoulder. Jongdae clutches at him with what little strength he has left and Baekhyun feels everything in him soar as Jongdae clings to him in need.

Baekhyun works the plug and vibrator out. He carefully tugs Jongdae up to lounge on the mound of pillows by the headboard.  
  
Jongdae’s a mess, blouse crumpled and torn at the shoulder seam, rucked up under his chin. His skirt is a write off, caked with cum and sweat. His black thigh highs have ridden down one leg, the white of cum already tacking and dry. Jongdae’s chest heaves, love bites littering his chest. His face is a blotchy mess of tears and spit, his hair mused, lips swollen and eyes half lidded as he stares at Baekhyun.

He’s perfect.

Baekhyun carefully lubes himself up and then grabs Jongdae’s thighs and pushes them back to display Jongdae’s red, swollen hole. Jongdae wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s neck, doing nothing but moaning sweetly as Baekhyun sinks in and establishes a brutal pace.

Jongdae is so hot and tight, clamping down on Baekhyun’s cock like a vice as shocks of overstimulation wrack his body. He doesn’t stop those melodious sounds, panting them in Baekhyun’s ear with hitches of ‘hyung’ and ‘please’ meshed in between.

The entire feeling is europhic. Baekhyun’s blood rushes between his cock and ears, his entire being focused on just Jongdae and how to make them both feel good. His hips lose control of their pace, rutting furiously in his haste to leave his claim, Jongdae’s pleads urging him on.

Baekhyun can’t last. He lets one thigh drop to grab Jongdae’s cock, using the mess of his cum to jack Jongdae off furiously.

This time Jongdae screams as he cums, nails scratching down Baekhyun’s bare back as he arches. He cums completely dry. Baekhyun can barely appreciate the sight, the tightness driving him over the edge in no time. He cums inside Jongdae muffling his moan into Jongdae’s neck.

He takes a few moments to breathe, bask in the white noise and relaxation as his body finally calms down and his head settles. He feels perfect, Jongdae under him, lust satiated, body finally exhausted in the right way. This is the satisfaction only Jongdae can give him.

When he finally pulls out, he’s unsurprised to see Jongdae passed out. He takes a moment to kiss Jongdae. “Thank you,” he whispers.

He cleans Jongdae up with shaky limbs. Jongdae comes too after Baekhyun’s gotten the costume off of Jongdae and wiped his stomach down. When Jongdae whimpers in need, Baekhyun abandons his task to happily look after Jongdae. He feeds Jongdae chocolate in between kisses, blanket wrapped tight around both of them as he navigates Jongdae’s subspace until he feels a bit more himself.

“Good?” Jongdae rasps, earnest eyes looking over Baekhyun.

Baekhyun is struck by another wave of intense love. Again the dark thought of just locking Jongdae in here to be _his_ flits through his mind, but he would sooner end himself than let the light in Jongdae’s eyes fade.

Instead, Baekhyun kisses Jongdae’s nose. “I’m great, thanks to Mister Big Bell.”

Jongdae snorts, tiredly spanking Baekhyun’s ass. “I’ll get my revenge.”

Baekhyun beams, kissing Jongdae’s head. “I’ll look forward to it.”

{End.}

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
